


豌豆

by number9dream



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: ptsd设定，凯尔特百合
Kudos: 2





	豌豆

  
太阳像枚生鸡蛋般被敲入树林中时，名叫斯卡哈的女人想起她要去死。她坐在台灯下研究一颗药，面对梳妆镜。梅芙站着梳她的头发，粉红蛞蝓般往她身上赖，说她困死啦。斯卡哈叫她去睡觉，梅芙没有应，一动不动。斯卡哈觉得贴上来的躯体仿佛冷硬起来，像倾坍在背上的墓石，她怀疑女友柔软的胸脯掖有匕首和死人骨。梅芙说：斯卡哈，你活腻了。斯卡哈不点头也不否认，于是梅芙离开她的后背和椅子，趿拉着毛绒拖往雪白的纱帐里跌去，斯卡哈从镜中窥看她，想到一个人冻死在雪地里。

  
四十层床单之下，一颗豌豆使她无法入眠。

  
她凌晨打开窗户，梅芙缀着满头五彩斑斓的纸卷，在汽笛声和雨声里合着眼眸说梦话，斯卡哈，我真想杀了你。斯卡哈说，哦。车前灯在潮湿的雾霭中蒙胧闪亮，一树白花泪水涟涟，她压着窗沿身子前倾，在车里看到自己的脸。驾驶座上方镶了一圈旋转不停的铃铛、芭蕾舞女和塑料独角兽，越转越快。

  
她听见近处的枪声，虽然梅芙反复告诉她那是无害的挂钟、经过的民航飞机或者水烧沸的尖叫。斯卡哈捏着窗框数对面一方方明亮硫磺色的窗子，犹如火光。没有人在看，没有人想把她的头颅打破。现在她也没有了枪。梅芙倒持有一把漂亮的小左轮，放在首饰箱的蓝丝绒里像个易碎的陶瓷玩具，适合楚楚可怜的女主角，虽然她在大学期间被前男友跟踪骚扰时，曾毫不犹豫地开枪打掉了男人的脚趾。斯卡哈回过头，凝视着梅芙淹没在薄纱、蕾丝和白法兰绒里，月光摸不到她的身子，什么都害不了她。豌豆公主。斯卡哈轻轻关上窗户，把绿白相间的胶囊放在枕下，睡到女友身边，接受了她搭过来的一条胳膊。

  
早餐桌上梅芙故作端庄，阅读报纸，鼻梁上耷拉着平光镜，桌布下脚尖绕着斯卡哈的小腿磨蹭。指甲是五瓣鲜红的珊瑚，被雨滴打得亮闪闪、沉重不堪，掉落在洁白脚背。斯卡哈持刀往全麦面包上抹奶油芝士，仔仔细细但一口不吃。她晚上倒掉了冰箱里的所有牛奶，叫梅芙没有借口勾引她，学电影女主角把牛奶抹得到处都是。斯卡哈却没有想到梅芙小姐哪要什么借口，大大方方就坐在她腿上，由层层保鲜膜中剥出半只西柚，冻得那么结实，如金色襁褓中坚硬的红宝石。她一块块喂斯卡哈，勺子粗鲁地拨开嘴唇。噎死算了。梅芙咕哝着，气呼呼地扔下冰凉的点心勺。她给所有房间铺了地毯，好让斯卡哈不为噪音而一惊一乍。

  
长结的树枝被细雨压着刮着玻璃，一簇簇云挤出一块逼仄的空当，恰好盛得下一轮阴惨的太阳，梅芙合了百叶帘对她耳语，叫她别去想那些。斯卡哈望到墙角那盆病月季，绛红花朵正蜷缩着腐败，像开了一颗颗怪模怪样的黄托帕石。梅芙顺着她的目光去看，急忙说：我晚上就去买药，把它治好，它仍然会很漂亮。斯卡哈闭上眼睛，一粒药把她的脑袋硌得生疼。

不，还是把它丢掉吧。她说。


End file.
